


One in a million

by rogertaylorsbrian



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogertaylorsbrian/pseuds/rogertaylorsbrian
Summary: Soulmate AU where the name of your soulmate is permanently on your body, in the same spot as your soulmates.





	One in a million

**Author's Note:**

> BASED SOLEY ON FICTION. 
> 
> This was a fun prompt to write :)

Gwilym remembers when he used to love the little name etched into the underside of his wrist, in a deep blue ink. It felt as though it was his, something no one could take from him.

 

He remembers being younger, no older than ten, and finding out the weight of what it meant. His mother sat him down, and explained that it was the name of your one true love, your soulmate, and that the day that you find them, you’re destined to spend your life together.

 

“Now tell me Gwil, what does your name say?” His mother asked, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

 

Gwilym turns his wrist and reads the name aloud, “Ben, it says Ben.”

 

“That’s right honey, your soulmate is Ben. There will be many people in your life that tell you it’s wrong that your name is a boys, but they’re wrong Gwil. Ben is destined for you. There is nothing wrong with that.”

 

At the time, Gwilym didn’t really understand what she meant, but as he grew older her words started making more and more sense.

 

Later that year, the teacher of his class announced they had a new student.

 

Gwilym had his head against the desk, fighting sleep when the a name caught his attention.

 

“Everyone we have a new student in our class, say hello to Ben.”

 

With that, Gwilym’s head shot off the desk and took in the sight of the small boy at the front of the class. He saw a dark skinned boy, with deep brown eyes and a bright smile. He felt his heart beat in his chest.

 

His eyes scanned over the other boy, trying to find his name inked on his skin, only for him to fall short. There on Ben’s neck, in a bright orange ink, the name ‘Emma’ stood.

 

That night Gwilym cried to his mother, “I thought that you said that Ben would be mine and I would be his.” He said in a small voice.

 

He felt his mother hold him tighter, “He is yours, and you are his, but you weren’t graced with a name that is unmistakable, you may meet many Ben’s before you meet yours.”

 

“How long do I have to wait?” He asked.

 

“No one is sure, but you’ll know when you meet the right one.”

 

Growing up, Gwilym learned his mother’s words were full of shit. He thought he had met the right one many times. He started wearing makeup to cover the name, not wanting anyone to see it anymore.

 

When he was a senior in high school, he met Ben Campbell, a boy with bright orange cute urly hair and deep blue eyes. The fourth Ben he had ever met. He went to a different school but he lived a few houses down and they were quick to make friends. Gwilym didn’t put any hope into finding out wether they were soulmates, but he felt something right about this one.

 

They sat down at the river need their houses, talking about nothing in particular as they began throwing stones.

Ben started rambling about soulmates and names and in a blur, Gwilym leant across and kissed him.

 

It only lasted a second before Ben pushed him off, “What the fuck are you doing?” He yelled.

 

“I just thought-“ Gwilym tried to explain before being interrupted.

 

“Thought what? That I was a fag?” He stated, angrily, and in that moment, Gwilym saw the name that was on Bens chest, ‘Jenny’ in blotchy purple letters.

 

He felt tears prick his eyes, “I’m sorry Ben, can we just forget I did that, please.”

 

“No, I don’t want to hang out with someone like you anymore. Disgusting.” He sneered, his words laced with venom.

 

Ben got up and left Gwilym there to cry, wondering if he’d ever find his Ben.

 

Another ten years later and he had stopped trying to find his Ben. Gwilym, now twenty-five year’s of age, decided that if it were meant to be then he would meet him in a way that requires no heartbreak.

 

Only a few months later, he’s out at a club and is pissed, when he notices an attractive man at the end of the bar eyeing him. Gwilym walks over to him, demanding his name.

 

“My name is Ben. And yours?” Gwilym, although highly intoxicated, feels his heart beat.

 

“Gwilym, my name is Gwilym.” He says with a small laugh.

 

He sees Bens eyes widen, “You’re name, what’s the name on your wrist?”

 

“My soulmates name is Ben, just like yours.”

 

“Gwilym you may not believe me, but my soulmates name is Gwilym.”

 

That was all Gwilym remembers before waking up the next morning, after spending the night at Ben’s house. He’s confused. He should be happy, but he doesn’t feel happy. He doesn’t feel much at all.

 

That’s when he sees it, on the nape of Ben’s neck, in small white writing, the name ‘Charles’.

 

Gwilym feels bile rising in his throat and runs to the bin situated in the corner of the room and throws up the contents of his stomach. He felt a hand come and rub his back, and he flinched away from the contact.

 

“What’s wrong dear?” Ben asked, clearly faking sympathy.

 

“What’s wrong? You’re going to ask me what’s wrong?” Gwilym yelled at him.

 

The other man looked confused, so Gwilym continued.

 

“You lied to me just so you could sleep with me, you told me that I was yours!”

 

Ben looks taken aback, not having realised that Gwilym had figured it out.

 

“Cmon Gwilym, we had fun anyway what does it matter about a stupid name?” He asked, laughing in a way that made Gwilym’s blood boil. “It was almost too easy, I saw your boys name matched with my real name, and you fell right into my trap.”

 

“You’re sick, you’re disgusting and I hope you never find your soulmate because you won’t deserve him.” Gwilym said, choking back a sob before collecting his clothes and leaving the house.

 

He sat on the curb sobbing, waiting for a cab to pick him up.

 

That was the last straw for Gwilym. He didn’t want to believe that the world would be so cruel to play this trick on him. He started despising the name on his wrist, wanting nothing more than for it to go away.

 

During the next few years of his life, he met a few more Bens, none being his, but none being as awful as the Ben that he had met in that blasted club.

 

Gwilym had finished studying acting, and had landed a few roles, nothing major, but he had soon gotten a call from his agent about a role in a new biopic called ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ which was based on Queen.

 

Gwilym felt excitement bubbling in his chest, wanting nothing more than to get the role, which his agent told him was Brian May, the guitarist.

 

He had went and auditioned, feeling quite proud of how it went and then went home with a smile.

 

Months had passed and Gwilym wasn’t feeling as good anymore, he hadn’t heard anything from his agent about the role and it stung. That is until he finally got a call from his agent.

 

“Gwilym, you’ve got the part, you’re going to be Brian May!” His agent yelled into the phone, and Gwilym laughed, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

 

“That’s amazing, absolutely amazing, thank you.”

 

“You were the last person they needed for the cast, they have Rami Malek playing Freddie Mercury, they said he was just what they were looking for, and they have casted Joe Mazzello for John Deacon, you should see the resemblance, and lastly they’ve casted Ben Hardy for Roger Taylor, he’s got a lot of potential.”

 

Gwilym felt a prick in his wrist, like someone had jabbed it with a needle when he heard the last name. He ignored it, and rolled his eyes at the common name.

 

“Thank you again, I can’t wait to meet them all.” And with that, Gwilym ended the call shortly after, first getting information from his agent about what happens next.

 

It was a fast process, within a week he was on his way to meet the rest of the cast and the team for various fitting, wardrobe and, hair and makeup.

 

He did his research on his cast mates so he knew a little bit about them first, he knows that Rami is the oldest at 37, he and Joe were the same age at 35, and Ben, he’s the youngest at just 27.

 

Something feels off when he thinks of Ben Hardy, he gets a pain in his wrist, almost like an ache, and no amount of massaging makes it feel better. He knows better than to think he might be his Ben, but even so, he can’t help his heart racing at the name.

 

As he pulls in to the studio, the ache in his wrist gets worse, turning into a dull throbbing. He curses and tries to ignore it.

 

He gets out of the car and makes his way inside, where he can already hear loads of chatter from the room that he assumes holds everyone.

 

He takes a deep breath and heads towards the room, stopping in his tracks when he sees Ben through one of the windows. The younger man looks nervous, his leg bouncing as he sits down on one of the chairs. He looks distracting while Joe is trying to talk to him, and Gwilym can see him rubbing at his wrist.

 

It’s when he sees that, he again notices the aching in his wrist, and looks down at the underside of it. His blue inked Ben looks brighter today, and Gwilym curses when he’s realised he had forgotten to cover it with makeup today.

 

Unsure what to do, Gwilym clasps his hand over his wrist and walks into the room like that, making sure to keep it covered. He makes his way over to the cast, trying to avoid eye contact with Ben.

 

Rami spots him first, and he welcomes him with a smile, “Gwilym! How lovely to finally meet you.”

 

“You too Rami.” And it’s then that Gwilym notices Rami outstretched hand, and realises that he’s meant to shake it. He does so quickly, trying to not show his wrist.

 

“So you do say it as Gwilym then? None of us were too sure how to pronounce it, never heard a name quite like it.” That came from Joe, who welcomed him with a hug instead of a shake, and Gwilym could tell he was going to like the energise man.

 

“Yep, you’ve got it right.” He laughed.

 

He looked at Joe as he turned his head and saw a name placed behind his ear in dainty pale pink writing. He realised that it said Rami, and his shocked expression must of given it away and Joe started laughing.

 

“So you noticed my soul mark, you’re right, i’m destined to spend forever with that one,” he said, pointing over at Rami, “We met on a movie with both did, and realised that we were each other’s.”

 

Rami laughed along too and laced his hand with Joe’s.

 

“Wow that’s amazing.” Gwilym said, genuinely happy for the two.

 

It was at that moment he heard a cough get his attention, and looked over at Ben, locking eyes with him for the first time.

 

As soon as he looked into the younger mans eyes, the pain in his wrist subsided, instead it was replaced by a warm heat that made him feel at ease.

 

“Gwilym.” Ben said, looking up at him with awe.

 

“Uh, nice to meet you mate.” Gwilym said, a bit confused.

 

Ben stared at him for a few more moments before taking a step back and clearing his throat, “I’ll be back in a second boys.”

 

Gwilym watched as Ben left the room in a hurry, avoiding everyone in his path.

 

“Is he alright?” Gwilym asked, turning back to Rami and Joe.

 

The two shared a knowing look before Rami spoke up, “Maybe you should go check up on him.”

 

“Are you sure one of you shouldn’t-“

 

“Just go.” Joe said, small smile upon his lips.

 

Gwilym decided to listen to his new friends and made his way outside, where he found Ben sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands.

 

“Ben?”

 

Ben’s head shot up, and Gwilym’s heart dropped when he saw blue eyes rimmed with red, indicating the younger man had been crying. He felt a sharp jab in his wrist and let out a painful sigh.

 

Something in Gwilym pulled at him, and he suddenly found himself next to Ben, pulling him into his arms.

 

“Christ, what’s wrong?” He asked, grabbing Ben’s hand and squeeze it gently.

 

He had only realised that he was showing his soul mark when Ben made a sharp inhale, and he quickly covered his wrist, not wanting to freak Ben out.

 

“So I was right, I finally found my soulmate and he doesn’t even want me.” Ben said with a shaky breath.

 

Gwilym was now more confused than ever, unsure of what Ben was talking about.

 

“What do you mean Ben?”

 

Ben scoffed, moving away from Gwilym, “Right, like you don’t know what I mean.”

 

“I honestly don’t know what you’re on about.”

 

In a split second, Ben had lifted his sleeve up to show Gwilym his wrist. There on the underside was the name ‘Gwilym’ in a deep blue ink, to match his own ‘Ben’.

 

“You’re.. You’re my soulmate.” Gwilym stuttered out, feeling his eyes prick with tears.

 

“You didn’t realise? Jesus I felt like my wrist was going to fall off when I saw you, you didn’t feel that?” Ben asked.

 

Gwilym massaged his wrist, still feeling a light throb, “I felt it, but I didn’t know what it meant.”

 

“But you knew my name was Ben, why wouldn’t you realise?”

 

Gwilym let out a laugh, “Do you know how many Bens there are in the world? It took me forever to find you. Your parents should have named you Apollo or Maximilian or something. I didn’t want to get my hopes up for something that wasn’t true.”

 

“So you don’t not want me?” Ben asked, looking up through his eyelashes.

 

“Of course I want you, you’re my Ben, my beautiful Ben.”

 

And that was all it took for Ben to lean across and press his lips against Gwilyms, and in that moment, the world felt like it stopped.

 

The feeling of Bens lips against his, it felt like pure magic, as if all the pain he had gone through to find him had fallen away, left behind forever.

 

There was no lust in the kiss, just pure love for one another. They broke apart after what felt like an eternity, and they rested their foreheads against each other, breathing each other in.

 

“You’re my Gwilym, I thought i’d never find you, I’d never heard a name like yours before.” Ben said softly.

 

“You’ve got me now, i’m not going anywhere.” Gwilym said as he leaned across to give Ben another small kiss, making the blond smile.

 

“We should probably go back in shouldn’t we?” Gwilym asked, with a laugh.

 

“I guess so, we do have a job to do.” Ben said before continuing, “Its a bit odd how we play Brian May and Roger Taylor, and those two were soulmates also, history repeating itself.”

 

Gwilym hadn’t really thought about it, but it was true, “And Joe and Rami are soulmates just like John and Freddie.”

 

“You’re right!” Ben exclaimed, “Cmon, we have to tell Joe and Rami about this.”

 

Ben stood up and grabbed Gwilym’s hand, dragging him along as they made their way back in.

 

As they slowed down, they kept their hands intertwined, their names touching between them. Gwilym hadn’t felt this happy in his whole life.

 

As soon as they came back in, Joe and Rami looked towards them, and their eyes fell to their hands, and they both started laughing.

 

“I knew it!” Joe exclaimed.

 

“Honey leave them be.” Rami silenced Joe, before he got even more excited.

 

As Gwilym looked over at his Ben, he thought back to his mothers words.

 

“You’ll know when you meet the right one.”

 

And for the first time in his life, Gwilym believed those words.


End file.
